The Sister and the Pirate
by LadyNagrom
Summary: Sister Chealsi Near lives in a covenant. What happens, when one night while the rest of the sister's are away if Captain Jack Sparrow were to show up? t for Jack's pervertedness.
1. The sister and The pirate

**Okay, no I do NOT own POTC, but I do own the character Sister Chealsi Near, she's MINE. God that sounded wrong... This is after AWE. Barbossa is alive, and Elizabeth is living alone waiting for Will to return. Oh and by the way, I don't know that much about Nuns, so if I get anything wrong in this, or the next few chapters, tell me.**

Rain spattered against the window of the covenant in which Sister Chealsi Near lived. She hadn't lived their long, only a few months, and she still hadn't been able to get closer to God, like she had hoped. Instead, it seemed with each day full of the same things she came farther and farther away from Him. But it had been her choice, it had been since the day her child had been born and she dropped it at the nearest orphanage she could find, then ran as fast as she could to the covenant. It had been raining that day to, the day the sisters had found her soaked to the bone, clinging to their gates for dear life. Now the sister were gone, off to deal with some business a few towns away. Sister Superior had asked her to watch over the covenant while they were gone, and to let the gardener in when he came each day while they were away. So Chealsi was alone in the big ol' covenant until the sisters got back, which wouldn't be for a couple of weeks. She closed her eyes, letting memories fill her mind. There she was, as a young girl, dancing to a tune the father played on his flute. At fourteen, sobbing at her father's funeral. And finally at fifteen, being married to an eighty year old man on his deathbed, forced to buy her mother, who needed the money. The man had died nearly after she found out she was pregnant. Part of her was smug, he had gotten what he deserved, not living to see his heir born, he had beaten and embaressed her many times in front of Port Royal's most high class, while they stood and watched, jeering him on. Of course, he had one of the servant's do the beating, since he wasn't strong enough to hurt her. Suddenly, another, even more painful memory. It was right after the old man had died, she had just been evicted from his home, which his sister sold for a large sum of money.  
_Chealsi walked hand in hand with Johnathan. He was the one, she was sure of it. She was also sure, that that night, he was going to propose to her. She was dressed in one of her finest dresses, one of the few that she had left after the old man had died. They were in a park now.  
"Chealsi." Johnathan had said, his voice hard, his grip tightening around her wrist. Suddenly, a sense of dread washed over her, and she looked up. Johnathan's black eyes took on a hard glint as he looked at her. No emotion but a strong hatred.  
"Johnathan?" She had whispered, scared. At that moment, she saw the knife he had been slowly raising with his other hand. Her scream split the night as it sliced down her arm. Voices could be heard almost immedeatly. Johnathan swore under his breath, and staggered away. Chealsi fell to her knees, to shocked to cry, or to even talk.  
"Miss?" A voice said. She looked up to see another, older, kinder man looking down with her with worry in his eyes. "Oi! Some of you go after the man, the rest help me get this woman to my home!" After that, Chealsi lost conciousness._ A sudden clap of thunder brought Chealsi out of her memories. She shivered, and rolled up her sleeve, looking at the long scar that went almost perfectly straight down her arm. It would never heal, it would be a constant reminder of why she had joined the covenant, so she wouldn't have to deal with that sort of pain again. She had loved Johnathan, and he had tried to kill her in a moment of insanity. Or at least, that was what the doctors thought, though they weren't sure. Pulling her sleeve down, she pushed back the memories. A sudden thought crossed her mind, something to distract her, if at least for a moment. It had been months since the last time she had worn her night gown for the heck of it. She walked quickly up the stairs to her room. Pulling off her clothes, she looked into the mirror, a smug smile crossing her face as she looked at her chest. She turned and grabbed her nightgown and slipped it on. The last to come off was her habit. as she took it off, her long red hair tumbled down to her back. This time when she looked into the mirror she frowned. Because of her bright red hair and blue eyes, her skin seemed all the more pale. She shook her head, brushed out her hair a few times, and walked back downstairs. She stopped and spun around a few times just for the heck of it. Small joys like this was what made her most happy, probably because she hadn't had them in a long time.

Later that night-_much_ later- she hopped onto her bed, and curled up under her blankets, tired after a long day of doing nothing at all. Several hours later Chealsi shot up from her bed sweating. She had had the dream again, the night Johnathan had attacked her. Suddenly, she heard foot steps outside of the hall. Not awake enough to be scared, she got up, curious, and stepped into the hallway. The first thing she saw was the black eyes. A scream ripped through her before she could stop it. A suntanned hand shot out and grabbed her, holding her against a chest. Her heart pounded as she gulped for hair.  
"I'd appreciate it if you would stop screaming, seeing as screaming might attract the very men I'm running from, savvy?" She nodded, shaking with relief and terror. She was relieved that it wasn't Johnathan, though her logical side scolded her, reminding her that Johnathan was dead, he had been hanged. She was terrified because if this man wasn't Johnathan, then who was he? She felt him spin her around gently, and put his mouth over her hand to keep her from screaming. "I am going to go in the room you just came out of, and you will go with me. Do not scream, and hold very, very still." He said, walking slowly into her room and shutting the door softly behind her. She suddenly realized with terror what a bad situation she was in. She was with an uknown man, much stronger than her, in her bedroom. She searched the room, looking for a way out. Suddenly, all the tenseness left the man, and the air around them changed immensly. He breathed a sigh of relief that tickled the hairs on her neck.  
" 'Ello, what's this?" His voice suddenly peirced the silence. She squirmed as she felt him move the material on her shoulder back, revealing the scar. She felt his hand travel down her arm, feeling the scar. She held completely still, terrified. "Intresting, how'd a young lass in a covenant get somethin' like this?" Seeing as he hadn't moved his hand from her mouth, it seemed like a question to himself more than to her. The man slid his hand out of her sleeve, and he bent low, his hand sliding off of Chealsi's mouth, across her mouth, and rested on her arm. "Who might you be?" He asked, his hot, rancid breath on her neck.  
"M-my name is Ch-chealsi, Chealsi Near." She said softly, "Wh-who are you?"The man chuckled and straightened up, his hands still on her arms.  
"I am the famous Captain Jack Sparrow!" He announced with an air of pride and self-importance.  
"Why are you here, Captain?" Chealsi asked.  
"Because I was left on a godforsaken deserted island on my own by my crew yet again." He said. While his voice was calm enough, his fingers tightened on her arms until she gave a yelp of pain. Startled, he released his grip on her. "Sorry 'bout that love." He said as she walked away from him, across the small room. For the first time she got a good look at him. He was a pirate, that much was obvious. He had multiple gold teeth, he was around six foot, maybe a couple inches shorter, with a whiskery mustache and a beard in two braids. His dark dreadlocks were ornamented with multiple coins and beads. He had dark, tanned skin with faint scars here and there. With a clear view of him, his eyes were what caught her attention the most. After a few moments, the pira- Captain Jack- cleared his throat. Chealsi blushed, not realizing that she had been staring. "Now, I know ye enjoy the view love, but let me finish my story if ye would. After my crew marooned me, I got to this town by killing all the people on a small sail boat and sailing to the nearest land I could find. The port guards saw me, and recognized me instantly-" Smugness filled his voice at that part. "-and tried to kill me, so I came here. I was walking past this room when you happened to be here... What are you doing here alone?" Chealsi stiffened. She didn't know if it was wise to tell him how far away the sisters- or for that matter, help- was. She took a breath, and told a half lie:  
"The sisters are away for the night, they left me here to watch after the covenant." She said. A strange glint shone in the Captain's eyes, not the same as Johnathan's, but still as unsettling, like a hunger. She took a step back, her back pressing the cold stone wall. The pirate looked away after a minute.  
"If ye wouldn't mind love, I need a place to stay for the night. If ye'd be so kind..." He turned his gaze to the bed. Chealsi nodded, telling him to stay in this room, she'd use another. The last thing she wanted was for him to be in her room, but it'd be just as unsettling if he was in one of the sister's room. "Let me just grab the keys." She said quietly, going to her chest and pulling out a ring of brass keys sister superior had given her before she left. Chealsi walked out of the room and locked the door before resting her back on it. She had a _pirate- _a perverted one at that- in the covenant. "I'm so dead." She muttered before going to the next room. She stretched out on the bed, but couldn't sleep. She had forgotten something... but what? Three hours later, it struck her. She got up from the bed and came out of the room quickly, jamming the keys into the lock and walking in to find the pirate snoring on her bed, with nothing on but his pants. She grimaced, and walked silently over to her chest of drawers. She opened the drawer slowly, and reached in. Tied onto a peice of string was a ring made of solid gold with an odd gem in the middle of it. The captain snorted, opening his eyes for a split second as she raised the ring up to tie it around her neck. _I can't believe I left this in a room with a pirate. I'm such an idiot. _She thought standing up and going back to her room, making sure to lock the Captain's door. She craweld into bed for the third time that night, exhausted. She fell asleep almost immedeatly, into a black, dreamless sleep.

**A**/N**: So what did ya'll think? I know I didn't do very good with Jack, and my character is MarySue-ish, but other than that, what did you think?**


	2. The Infant

Chealsi watched, amused, as the door to her bedroom jiggled relentlessly.

"Now love, I don't mean to alarm you, but I do believe this door is stuck."

"Well you see, Captain, a certain pirate broke into my private residence last night, got much to close for comfort, then inisted on using the residence he broke into to hide from the law. And now he wants to know why the door is stuck. I'll tell you why, because I have the key to the door. And I don't think I'll be letting that pirate out."

"Aye, but you see nuns are supposed to help the needy. And it just so happens you're a nun, and I'm the needy, savvy?" She rolled her eyes, and turned ready to walk away. "Wait! If that doesn't convince you it seems you've left your clothes in here...Oh this is pretty. I thought nuns were supposed to wear modest clothes?" A snap came from inside the room, and Chealsi froze, color filling her cheeks. She turned and jammed the keys into the door, running into the room. The pirate stood with a smirk on his face, dangling lace lingerie from his finger. Chealsi lunged for them, but he stepped back.

"If you don't mind love, I think I'll keep these." He said, stuffing them in his pants pocket.

"Give. Them. .Back." She snarled at him. He grinned.

"Take them." He said, crossing his arms.

"It's to early for this." She muttered, walking up to him. _It's useless to argue, and I can't let him have them._ She thought, irritated. She bent down, throwing back his coat and reaching into his pocket, pulling the underwear out. Standing up, she found herself nose to nose with him. She glared daggers while blushing profusely at him.

"Well love, I'll see you at the breakfast table."

"B-but the sisters will be ba-"

"Did you really believe that you could get away with lying to a pirate? I suspect they won't be back for weeks, right?" He laughed as her face fell. "I thought so." And with that he turned and strode to the dining room.

Clothed once again in her uniform, Chealsi sat across the pirate, watching him wolf down his food. Watching him brought back a memory of herself.

_She walked down the cobblestone streets of the town she was currently in, what was it again... ah well. She stopped in front of a bakery, her stomach growling. She stood there, torturing herself with the smell of the baking bread. She jumped at the sound of a man's voice right behind her. She turned to see a tall pale man, with a mop of blonde hair, and deep black eyes._

_"Miss, if you're hungry I could get you something to eat. Money isn't a problem." He said, holding up a hand at her protests. He turned and walked into the bakery, coming out a few minutes later with a medium sized loaf of bread. When they reached a table outside one of the town's many taverns, he sat watching her eating, apparently amused. When she paused for a breath, he reached out his hand._

_"Johnathan Trent, glad to make your acquaintance."_

"Love?" The pirate's voice snapped her out of her memories. She opened her eyes to find them misty. She turned quickly, dabbing at them with her handkercheif. _He probably would love to know how many painful memories he's bringing up with his eyes alone._ She thought bitterly. _I mean, not only are they the same color, but they have that same look to them, as though he knows something I don't._ She turned back, glaring at him.

"When are you going to leave?" She snapped. He looked up at her, his mouth full of food.

"Soon love, soon." He said, looking at her oddly. After a few minutes she began to squirm.

"What?"

"You look better in your nightgown with your hair down." He said bluntly. Exasperated, Chealsi stood and taking up the plates, checked the cupboards. Little food was in them. She turned to the Captain.

"Sparrow-"

"Captain!"

"Fine. _Captain _Sparrow, if I were to leave, you would still be here,correct?"

"Aye."

"Would the abbey still be standing when I got back?"

"Can't make any promises with that love." He grinned at her. She gritted her teeth for the second time that day, about to ask a question she knew she would regret.

"Then why don't you come with me?" She growled. His face was smug, like he knew she would ask that.

"Right. Let's go then." He said, getting up and walking out the door. Chealsi froze, noticing for the first time how he walked. _Just like Johnathan that night._ Her heart clenched, scared. He was a lot like Johnathan, that was a bad sign, an _extremely_ bad sign. She took a shuddering breath and ran to catch up with him. By the time she did, she was panting.

"I think you need to get into shape, that wasn't a very far distance."

"This outfit is heavy!" She snapped.

"Then take it off." He stepped closer. "I could help you know." Irritably, she pushed him away. He only stumbled a little, then followed behind her. On the way to the market, he made little small talk and perverted sayings, other than that, the trip was indifferent. Unfortunately, as soon as they walked into the market area, people stopped and stared. It wasn't usual for a nun to travel with a person of the pirate's...appearance. The shopping was fairly uneventful, except when a tall blonde came and slapped the captain.

"Who was that?" Chealsi asked, a smirk gracing her lips.

"I'm not quite sure...I must've been drunk." He murmured. She rolled her eyes. After the shopping trip, she gave one of the grocer's assistant a key and had him deliver the groceries.

"Go with him." She ordered.

"Why?"

"I'm going to see somebody."

"Who?"

"If it was any of your business I would tell you!" She growled, stomping off.  
-

Chealsi stood in front of a woman barely older than her. She tried to get her attention, but she was to absorbed in her book. Irritated, she snatched the book.

"Hey! Oh. What do you want? An adoption?"

"No. I'm just here to see someone."

"Who?"

"His name is Richard Trent?" She asked. She knew that he wasn't Johnathan's son, but if she had used her last name, Near, they would have been able to trace him back to the old man, and she'd lose him for good sooner than she cared to. For now she could come see him whenever she wished.

"How old?"

"He should be about nine months now."

"It's the third door on your right." The woman said, snatching her book back. Chealsi walked down the hall, disturbed by the lack of security. She walked in the room and saw him immedeatly. One of the attendants was playing with him. She walked over to the attendant and tapped her on the shoulder.

"May I see him?" She asked quietly.

"I didn't know we were doing baptisms today." The attendant said.

"Actually, I'm his mother." She said. The womans mouth formed an 'o' of surprise, and she got up quickly. Chealse sat down and held the infant against her. The tears began to flow almost as soon as she held him.

"Mama?" He asked, looking at her. She choked a laughed and nodded.

"I'm sorry Richy, I shouldn't have left you here. But if I hadn't you would've died." She said sadly, looking at him. He took so much after the old man. He had dark, curly brown hair, and tanned skin. The only thing that he inherited from her was his large, bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated over and over again, rocking him back and forth until he fell asleep.

Her head shot up at the sound of heavy foor steps. She turned and saw the pirate captain. She turned away, holding him.

"Yer a mother, that's intresting."

"Stay away from him, I will not have pirate trash near my son. Stay away or I swear to God that I will kill you with my bear hands."

"Aye, I understand." He said solemnly. "I'll be on my way back to the covenant then." She listened to the foot steps slowly fade. She buried her face in the boys soft hair, and rocked him gently.  
-

A half hour later, a puffy eyed nun stepped out of the orphanage.

"I told ye Jack followed a woman! I told ye I saw her!" A gruff voice said, to the grumbling of others. Rough hands landed on her, hoisting her up. She struggled, but to no avail.

"Why would Jack be with a nun?"

"Beats me, but now we know where to find him. That bastard has to much of a conciouns, 'el come after 'er. Sorry Miss." Something hit the back of Chealsi's head hard, and darkness clouded her vision. Soon, she was out cold.


	3. The Dutchman

**I went and rewatched the POTC movies, and realized I messed up horribly in some of the story. If you notice it, use your imagination to fix it, because I'm to lazy to go change it. (Also, I have no clue how. .) Without further ado, here is the story! **

Chealsi opened her eyes. This proved to be a useless gesture as the place- wherever that was- was pitch black.

"I 'ave a feelin' I know where we are." Sparrow muttered, making Cheasli jump.

"Where?"

"We're on the ocean's scream, captained by a man named Antwan. I stole his ship"

"The one you used to get off the island?"

"Aye. I told the crew of his ship that I'd reward them richly- not very bright men- but they had to leave their captain behind, me and 'im had bad blood between us. So they did, left him on that island. Unfortunately, one of the crew knew me. A few miles from shore, they threw me in the ocean, and turned to retrieve their captain. Now Antwan has even more of a drive to kill me."

"I see... well, since this is your fault, you get us out of here." Chealsi said angrily.

"M'kay love. Already got a pretty good idea as to how I'll do it."

"How?"

"You'll see."

"And so I set off in search of the fountain of youth, with the center of the map Barbossa had. So, I've told you of my biggest adventures, now do you believe me?"

"No. How am I supposed to believe that you were marooned, escaped by lassoing two sea turtles together, became immortal, then mortal, retrieved the black pearl, met a dead-"

"Not dead. I already told you. He sold his soul to Davy Jones!":

"Captain, I'm sorry, but I don't believe any of it."

"Fine! Don't believe me! It's your choice." He muttered dejectedly.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good night."

"G'night."

Chealsi's squinted her eyes at the sudden bright lights filtering through the door a few days later. Her eyes snapped open as hands grabbed her. Her scream lasted for as long as it took one of the men to clamp his hand on her mouth.

"No screamin'" He said gruffly, leading her up the steps and onto the sky deck. She heard the captain being pulled out next. Soon she was out in the blazing sunlight. She looked around the ship, seeing nothing but men. She turned to see the captain walking up the stairs with his wrists tied and a large man behind him. Her own captor released her, and she sucked in a breath of fresh air quickly.

"It's been a while, ain't it Jack?" A male voice said, coming closely from Chealsi's right. Chelasi swiveled her head to see a sun tanned pirate with light brown hair, and gray eyes. He walked forward, pulling a scitmar from its sheath. He walked up close to the captain, and held the blade against his throat. The captain fidgeted nervously under the mans gaze. "I think it's about time for you to hand over all ye've got and jump ship, aye?"

"Well, you see, it just so happens that that time just so happened to be around noon yesterday, so we could try this again another time an-" Antwan- or at least who Chealsi guessed to be Antwan- pushed the blade closer to the captain's throat.

"Alright, alright. Here, I've got a proposition for you, if you'll just step back a little. I'll trade you something, and you give me one of your little dinghy's and I'll be on my merry way, and you'll never hear from me again."

"What's yer proposition?" Antwan asked, taking a slight step back. At that moment, the captain lunged and grabbed Chealsi, pulling the ropes that bound him tight around her neck.

"Here's my proposition: You were already planning on keeping the woman for enjoyment purposes, but she won't be much use if she's dead now will she?"

"You liar!" Chealsi gasped. "You said you were getting us both out of here."

"No, I said I was getting us both out of the cages. We're out, and you'll probably occupying a bed from now on instead of a cell, so be quiet." The captain hissed into her ear, and looked up. "So what's it going to be Antwan? Me dead, or the body of this lovely woman? Make your choice quickly, she's running out of air." It was true. Chealsi was already gasping for breath as the captain wound the rope tighter and tighter. The crew became restless, waiting for their captain's orders. Antwan's face grew red, and he yelled:

"Let her go Jack. Crew get one of the dinghy's ready." The captain released her, and pushed her forward. Chealsi coughed, stumbling into a group of pirate's who grabbed and held on tightly. Chealsi screamed, struggling like mad. Already they were beginning to shred her clothes with their hands. She felt bile rise in her throat.

_How could he do this?_ One part of her screamed, the frantic part. The other, more logical part, said: _**Because he's a pirate, and pirate's aren't to be trusted. And you, my dear, are stupid. So you trusted him.**_Hands on her chest. _But he promised!_ **And he fulfilled it through a loophole. **Arguing among the pirates. _But it's not right..._** You're a twit, you know that? He lied, he's gone, and now you're going to be raped.**_ No need to be so blunt... __**Idiot. shut up.**_

Everything froze as the ship rocked. Chealsi looked frantically around, and saw that the dinghy was gone. A eerie feeling enveloped the ship, and the pirates looked around nervously.

Chealsi was the first to see it. She let out a loud scream, her eyes wide, staring at the huge tentacle rising above the ship. The pirates looked over where she was, and dropped her as Antwan shouted orders to man the cannons, and get the weapons. Chealsi sat on the ground in shock, gaping. It rose, and rose, and rose. And then it came down on the ship. Chealsi was flung into the air as the ship cracked in the middle. She shut her eyes tight, screaming as she was flung back towards earth. She hit the deck- hard. Dazed she stood, knowing she needed to get away from the ship. Her feet flew out from under her, and she slid down the deck. It had been broke nearly in half. She opened her eyes carefully as she came to a stop. A large man stood over her.

"Round up all the survivors." She heard a voice say. The large man stooped over, picking her up. He carried her to a group of men huddled together and tossed her next to them.

"What happened?" She wondered aloud.

"D-Davy Jones." One of the men stuttered, terrified.

"But, he's not real!"

"She's right. Davy Jones is dead, and I have taken over in his place." The voice said again. Chealsi turned her head sharply, her drenched hair sticking to her face. A good looking man with shoulder length brown hair, a beard and moustache, white skin, and dark brown eyes stood over her. She flinched back from him, even though he looked down gently at her. She feebly attempted to cover her exposed body with what was left of her uniform. His eyes flashed as he saw the state of her clothing. He knelt down on one knee, and looked her in the eyes.

"Did they do anything to you?" He asked softly.

"They didn't get a chance, that monster attacked before they could." He placed his hand on her head and stood, his eyes dark.

"Men like these do not deserve life." He growled, looking over to some larger men. They all nodded, and sliced the men's necks, throwing them overboard. Chealsi watched, horrified.

"The captain's always 'ad a soft spot for the lasses." One of the men said, looking down on her. The man helped her up, and pulled off his large jacket.

"Here, you can use this until we find you some decent clothes." He said. She took it, thanking him and wrapped it around her shivering body. "My name is William Turner, and you?"

"M-my name is Chealsi Near." She said.

"Well, Ms. Near, I'll take you over to my ship and get you on dry land. Sav- I mean, alright?" Chealsi nodded, and followed him, holding the jacket tightly around her.

"Jack?" William asked, dumbfounded. The captain looked up from the open ocean and grinned.

"Will! How's being Captain of The Flying Dutchman been treating you?" William walked in long strides and clapped the captain on the shoulder.

"It's been dreadful, but we can get to that later." The two men began talking about nothing in particular. Chealsi felt anger rise up in her. She strode toward the captain and raised her hand to slap him hard. She felt a hand grab her wrist. She screamed a string of curses that weren't very nun like at all, and then struggled against her captor.

"I'm going to kill you!" She screamed, trying to pull away. William looked over at the captain with a questioning look.

"Will, meet Chealsi. Chealsi, Will. Now that all that's settled you can throw her over."

"You left me there! Do you have any idea what they were about to do to me?"

"I actually have a rather good idea..." He murmured, looking at the jacket she wore around her,

"Jack, you know her?" Chealsi's screams were mostly ignored as they began to talk.

"Eh, well, sort of. We met, we were kidnapped, and then..." He trailed off.

"You left her on a ship with them?"

"Well, I figured you would- probably-show up. By the way, where'd you get a kraken? I thought it died."

"With a new Captain comes a new Kraken. But that's beside the point. You left her on a ship full of pirate's so you could get away. Wait 'til Elizabeth hears about this, she'll wring your neck."

"Is it that time again?" The captain murmured, looking out to the ocean.

"Lexru, take Ms. Near to my cabin, she can use it for the night." William said, turning towards them. "I'll be talking with Jack for the time being." The large man that held her nodded, and led her to the captain's cabin. She stumbled in and heard the door click behind her.

She gave a scream of anger and frustration, grabbing one of the pillows off of the bed and hurling it nowhere in particular. She paced around the room heatedly, muttering to herself. She heard shouting from outside the room.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She asked aloud. "I'm a good person... sort of. I pay tithe, I make sure my kid is doing well, I feed the hungry." She fingered the ring she wore around her neck and sat down on the worn bed. She took the wet jacket and tattered clothing off of her and pulled the blanket around her. She closed her eyes, letting the warmth of it seep into her. She lied down and drifted off to sleep.

Chealsi opened her eyes and looked around. She sat on a large rock facing the sea. Behind her was a large jungle. She knew almost automaticly that she was on an island. She wore no clothes, and her hair still clung to her face.

"What do you tink of my home?" A woman's voice asked from behind her. Chealsi looked behind her again to see a dark skinned woman with dreadlocks and a series of dot tatoos on her face. She wore a simple tanned dress wrapped around her body. She stood up, feeling like she should bow, or something.

"It's beautiful." She said nervously. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" The woman smiled, and looked Chealsi in the eyes.

"My name is Calypso, goddess of da sea." She said, sitting on the rock Chealsi had been sitting on. Chealsi stepped back. All of the people from Captain Sparrow's stories were coming into reality, and now she was standing next to the goddess of the sea. "Sit child, we have much to speak of and not much time 'til you wake up." Chealsi nodded, sitting down next to Calypso.

"Why do you wish to speak to me ma'am, and how are you here with me, and how am I on this island?"

"Because you travel with Jack, I am a goddess but I can only be in my human form in human's dreams, and this is a dream so I can take you wherever I wish. This island is my home in the Other world." She said. Silence fell over the two for a while. During the time, they both stared out to the water. "Be careful with Jack, he will mess with your mind. I have seen him break so many human women, it stopped being amusing several years ago. I have watched over him from my home, the water allows me to do that." Calypso lifted her hands and waved them in the air. Water from the sea lifted and formed a circle of mist. An image formed on it.

Captain Sparrow stood on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_pacing around muttering to himself. He pulled out a compass and looked at it, then shut it, frustrated. He shook it and opened it again, then stuffed it in his pocket. He looked to the right and sat down, contemplating something. Suddenly he stood and walked quickly to the right. Their view changed and Chealsi saw that he was heading towards the captain's cabin. The mist fell slowly and dropped back to the water, and the image was gone.

"What's he going to do?" Chealsi asked, panicked. She stood up. "Is he going to- to- t-" Calypso grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the rock.

"Be still and stay calm. If you become to active you will awaken." Calypso held her gaze and waited for her to calm down. "Jack will do nothing, he is a decent man."

"Are you sure?" She asked, remembering all the things he had said, and the time he had gotten much to close.

"I am positive."

"Fine then, I will trust you."

"Good."

"What was the advice you wished to give me?"

" I just want you to remember two tings: Lust is only physical, love is what you feel in your soul." She placed her hand on her heart. "If you ever forget that noting in your life will ever get better. And two: As long as you are near da sea, I will be watching you." She said. "I will see you again Chealsi Near, good bye." Chealsi's vision began to blur and the world spun.

Chealsi opened her eyes to the door opening. She squinted in the dark and saw Captain Sparrow's outline.

"What is it that you need captain?" She asked. A small smile formed on her lips as he jumped, surprised.

"I- Nothing, I just came to see if you were alright- Will made me."

"I see..." She sat up, pulling the blanket around her. "Tell me, did you know that William was close by, and that that ship was going to be attacked? Or did you just happen to see the ship and leave me there to those men?" Captain Sparrow hesitated, then said:

"I left you to them." He said bluntly. Chealsi couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed. She scolded herself,then turned back to him.

"So what are you going to do when we dock?"

"I'll probably stay with Will until I find the Pearl again. What about you love, any big plans for your life when we stop?" The captain's question caused Chealsi to freeze. What was she going to do? She hadn't even thought about it.

"I'll probably go back to my son, and the covenant." She said sadly, imagining the cold walls and monotonous schedule. "And then my life will go on, so will yours, and everyone else's, and... and..." She hit the bed in frustration.

"And you'll waste away in the covenant, you're son will be adopted and grow up with people you've never met. And he'll forget about you completely." Chealsi flinched under his words.

"Can you just, get out?" She said, tossing a pillow at him in anger. He stepped back, dodging the pillow.

"Fine love. I'll get out." He said, backing up. "I'm not sorry either, I did what I had to survive. If you had to, you'd learn to do the same."

**Yes, I know I fail at using other people's characters for a story. By the way, that was also my disclaimer. If that counts... **


End file.
